


Someday

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Someday, Wedge would be able to fly just for the pure joy of it. Someday.





	Someday

Wedge couldn’t suppress a yowl of pleasure as he whipped through the asteroid field.

A Star Destroyer had appeared mid-mission, forcing the Rogues to turn and flee the Imperial facility they were about to attack. And as the capital ship was blocking the primary hyperlane, they were taking an alternative route out of the system.

He didn’t think, didn’t calculate the odds of slipping between two colliding rocks before he dove between them. Wedge’s senses were stretched from wingtip to wingtip, from nose to the exhaust ports. He wasn’t sensitive to the Force the way Luke was, couldn’t dip his mind into the the heartbeast of the universe like a Jedi could, but for him, this was just as good. Maybe even better.

He’d been born to fly and every twitch of the control stick and press on the pedals came as naturally as breathing.

The sky opened up as he finally escaped the asteroid field. A few moments later, the other Rogues began to appear behind him.

“Nice of you to wait for us, boss. If you had that much fun, we could turn around and go through it again,” Wes teased over the comms.

“Hush, Five,” Wes replied. “Form up, Rogues. We’re getting out of here.”

As the stars stretched around him and his cockpit windows automatically tinted to block out the chaotic light of hyperspace, Wedge felt a flicker of regret. Just for a short while, everything else had fallen away, leaving just him, his ship, and space.  

Someday, he’d be able to fly just for the pure joy of it. Someday.


End file.
